This invention pertains to bag filter devices that are employed for separating entrained particulate solids from gases and, more particularly, pertains to means for clamping the cuffs of cloth or felt filter bags in bag filter devices of the type wherein the gas to be filtered is passed through the walls of filter bags from the outside to the inside, and wherein particulate solids which accumulate on the outside of the walls of the bags are periodically removed by back-pressuring to effect flow gas through the bag wall in a reverse direction, i.e. from the inside to the outside of the bags.
Self-cleaning bag filter devices of the type just described are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,072,906; 3,377,783; 3,385,033; 3,550,359, and 3,680,285. As can be seen from these patents, various means have been employed for securing the filter bags at the junction thereof with the partition between the plenum chamber and the filter chamber for the purpose of establishing and maintaining a seal whereby unfiltered gas is prevented from leaking from the filter chamber over into the plenum chamber wherein the cleaned gas is received from the bags, and whereby the established seal is also beneficial during back-pressuring of the bags to effect the removal of filtered solids therefrom. Although the bag clamping means shown in each of these patents can be utilized for securing the cuff of a filter bag to provide effective sealing, each of these means nonetheless has shortcomings with regard to construction cost and/or time and labor requirements for removing old bags and installing new ones. There was thus a continuing need for a bag clamping means for such filter bags whereby manufacture and use of such means was made simpler, easier and more economic.
One object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a bag clamping means which overcomes the aforesaid disadvantage of prior clamping means.
Another object is to provide a bag clamping means of simple construction and low cost.
Still another object is to provide an improved bag clamping means whereby filter bags can be more easily installed and removed from bag filter devices of the type which have previously been described, while nonetheless providing an effective seal for preventing leakage of unfiltered gas from the filter chamber of the bag filter devices into the plenum chamber thereof.
Yet another object is to provide a bag clamping means having a simple and inexpensive hanger means in combination therewith for attaching a bag frame thereto.
Still another object is to provide a bag filter device of the aforesaid type that is equipped with an improved clamping means for the filter bags contained therein.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.